Punk Perfect
by thetransitsofar
Summary: Andi and her half-sister, Bri, are new to Barden University. After a few rough starts, they'll find adventure, romance, and grief. Andi wants to produce music, Bri wants to sing with the Bellas. Will they get what they want? Certainly won't be easy. (I've never posted a story before, be gentle...)
1. Chapter 1

"Andi! Let's go. Do you want to be late?" My younger sister, Bri, yelled from outside my nearly empty room. I sighed, closing my new Mac laptop after saving the Panic! At The Disco remix I was working on as a commission. We were heading to Barden Uni, leaving from our flat in lower England to travel the millions of miles for one of the best musical and artistic schools in the world. I grab my three suitcases and one carry-on, Bri flutters over everything at least five times before sliding into the cab. The airport is filled with college students and preppy kids coming off of summer break, I sneer, pulling my black hoodie over my stark white hair. We wait half an hour until the flight is called. When we arrived in sunny America, Bri raved about how great the school will be, how she can't wait to join the Barden Bellas. She certainly had the skinny girl with blonde hair and blue eyes physique, and most importantly the voice. I'm sure all the guys will fall for her accent, which is a lot more layered and petite than mine. I had received more of an American accent from my dad. Anyways, campus was bustling, groups of people were singing and dancing and laying around. I turned around to tell my sister I was going to my dorm, but she had already disappeared into the crowd of people, giving me a mini-heart attack. Re-adjusting my bags, I began the walk to my dorm section, a huge, brick building with a thousand windows. Luckily I had specific directions and found the room in less than five minutes. The other half the room was blank, no signs of a roommate, so I chose the coziest side of the room, it was tucked right into the corner, with a decent sized desk and shelves in the walls. I threw the bags on the bare bed and pulled out my old comforter, using a fluffy blanket way too large as a sheet. I had two pillows, both very worn and frequently washed. As soon as my bed was sloppily thrown together, I put up my laptop and speakers, taking care of the cords and making everything neat. It was way past noon and my stomach growled, I was used to teatime about now. Making sure the rest of my bags weren't in the way of a future roommate, I put my white dyed hair up and trekked out to where the snack machine was, which fortunately was only a hallway down. I cursed, realizing I hadn't exchanged any pounds for one dollars. The sweets and crisps glared at me, joining in on calling myself stupid.

"Need some help?" A male voice startled me. I turned around and a very tall boy with quiffed black hair and dark brown eyes was staring down at me.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't exchange most of my money and all I have are twenties and fifties."

"Wow, I mean, here," he hands me a crumpled handful of dollars, "no need to pay me back."

"So gracious." I smirked, inserting one of the bills into the machine. I still sensed him behind me, so I glanced back when I selected a plain bag of crisps.

"I, uh, sorry. I should probably go, but, my name's Austin. Maybe I'll see you around?" He put his hand up in a sort of wave as I nod and smile lightly, and walked off. I went back into the room, sitting at the desk and watching people bustle about outside the window, I caught the platinum blonde hair of my sister and watched her skip around with her new group of friends. I sighed, putting some of my records and CDs on the shelf, dusting them off gently. I joined this school mostly for my sister, I couldn't live knowing she was so far away on her own, although I do have a passion for music and art, even literature and psychology. Bri got in on a scholarship and Dad and my job helped pay my way in. I started doing a million commissions and promoting to help raise money, along with working at Nandos. I make song remixes, water colour paintings and drawings, and since I've gained so many followers, I help promote them if they simply donate. At one point Bri talked me into modeling, tossing me further into internet fame. It's not like I appeared in American magazines, the company was just an alternative hit in England.

After the sun started sinking and I decided I wouldn't have a roomie, I collected a couple twenties and sluggishly walked around the dorms, catching glances. I wasn't the most camouflaged person by any means, but I wasn't too bothered. I finally found a cafeteria of sorts, it was pretty packed so I sat at the last mostly empty table, looking all around to see if I knew anyone-or saw anyone I wanted to know. There was a couple who was flocked, a small girl with brown hair and was a little alt, and a guy with spiked brown hair and tanned skin. I kept my eyes wandering, no signs of Austin or my sister. A delicate looking lass took a seat in front of me.

"Hi, mind if I sit here? None of my friends are around and you seemed a bit lonely." She had pink hair, winged eyeliner, and a toastie. I shrugged, smiling and picking at my skin tight jeans.

"Is this your first year here?" She asked, biting into her panini, I nodded.

"Okay, I'll give you a run-down. The main couple, which you've probably noticed already, is Beca and Jesse. She's the lead Bella and he's the lead to the Trebles. They're a cappella groups. Oh, if you're into DJing, the only program with those initials are the Deaf Jews. Speaking of, there's this rather large blonde whose name is Fat Amy," I gave her a look, "that sounds bad. She makes us call her that, I swear. Anyways, I'm Kayleigh, but call me Dancer. What's your name?"

"My name is Andi. With an 'i'. Are the Bellas nice? My sister was hoping to join them."

"Woah. Uh, yeah they're pretty cool now. Before Beca they were total bitches, but it's a really fun group. I was in it freshman year, but I couldn't really keep up so I took dancing instead."

"That's pretty cool. I-"

"Dancer! So glad I found you, Donald and Lily were looking every inch of campus!" A girl with red hair and a freckled face sat down next to Dancer.

"Seriously? I told them I was going to eat," she laughed, "oh Chloe, meet Andi. Her sister Bri wants to be a Bella!"

"You're Bri's sister?! Ohmigod, she's said so much about you. I'm sure she'll ace the auditions. Are you trying out?"

I shook my head, smiling a little. "I don't think I'm quite cutout for the whole a Capella thing. I'll stick to what I know." I ran a hand through my hair, "the line has died down so I'm going to go eat. I'll see you later, Dancer?"

"Totally! Yeah." She hopped off with Chloe. I bought a plate of spaghetti and sat down at a different table tucked into a corner. The Bella's and Treble's left for the most part, only Jesse and Beca were at a table, acting like a couple would. Halfway through my meal an argument intensified and she walked out, leaving the poor guy with his head in his hands. I tossed the rest, losing my appetite as usual, and sat across from Jesse.

"Hey, uh, you look like you need a pal..." I said softly, he peeked out from between his fingers.

"I just, she can frustrate me to no end. This time it's about the auditions, before it was about how my parents didn't like her, next time it'll probably be about the freshmen." He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I'll be honest, I have no idea who she is other than she dates you and is like the 'lead singer' of an a cappella group." I smiled, he laughed a little.

"I guess you know me, too? I saw Dancer flutter over to sit with you. She's my younger cousin."

"Yeah, Jesse isn't it? Seems you're the first person to not be surprised by my accent."

"It's pretty cool, I totally dig cultural diversity," he actually laughed, "So what _is_ your name?"

"Andi. With an 'i'. You'll probably see my little sister Bri at auditions, tiny thing with blonde hair and blue eyes. Please, even if she does terrible, clap for her."

"A stranger asking me for a favour? Alright, I'm sure she'll do fine. Although the Bellas are pretty crazy, the Trebles are kind of dicks." I laughed.

"Thanks, mate. I'll probably see you around," I got up and waved goodbye, putting on my headphones. The walk back seemed to take longer, the wind became chilling as the sun's last few rays struggled across the horizon. I unlocked the door and came back to the other side of the room still bare, sending a chill up my spine. I pulled up iTunes on my laptop and put my thousands of songs on shuffle as I closed the blinds and change into a plain grey sweatshirt and cotton shorts. I layed in bed, wishing I was back at my apartment, in my familiar settings, with my familiar people. I thought about Austin, Dancer, Bri, Jesse, Beca, what I was going to do tomorrow, and how it was going to go. Bri had auditions after lunch, so I would skip Economics after lunch and then go to Advanced English. I sent a quick text to Bri and turned off the lamp, drifting off to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

author's note: thank you, Miss Cuddless for the first review. This is probably a short chapter but I have a couple more pages of pre-made writing. Let me know what you think, how you feel. BTW I do not own or am affiliated with Pitch Perfect in any way.

My alarm blared at seven-thirty, I smacked the button and stumbled around for clothes. I put on a thin black robe and two dollar flip-flops, grabbed my bag of toiletries, and walked to the bathrooms. I put my phone's music on shuffle and started a shower, singing along to Owl City and Never Shout Never. After drying off, I started my walk back to the room, running into Austin.

"Hey! Andi! Your sister is looking for you!" He said before running off, probably late for class. I called Bri when I got back in my room.

"Andi! Help me, I'm so nervous. We have to sing Story Of My Life by One Direction."

"I don't see the problem, that's your favorite song isn't it?"

"Yeah but I met this really cute guy and he's going to be one of the Treble's judges! I don't want him to think I'm some ditzy pop girl." My mind flashed to Jesse, but he wouldn't seem to be the type to give off that unaccepting vibe.

"Listen, if he is, you don't need him. I've got to get to Beginner's Writing soon, I'll text you. Love you Bri."

"Love you too, sister." She ended the call. I dressed and put all my supplies together. I double checked my bag and started my way down the hall. My hip-length white hair was wavy and in a beanie, I was wearing my Nirvana tank top with tight black trousers, and black killer pumps with little bows. My morning passed uneventfully, Dancer was in my second class, Beca was in my first, and Jesse and Austin were in my last class before "lunch time", which was really a convenient 45 minute pause between your classes .

"Hey, Andi, pssst!" Austin kept whispering at me and Jesse threw bits of paper at me. I carefully ignored them, trying to keep the smile off my face. The teacher dismissed us and I gathered my notebook.

"Wow, you're one tough girl. Usually no one can resist our charm," Austin said, waving bye to Jesse who met up with Beca at the door.

"I actually like to pay attention in class, dork." I stuck my tongue out at him, "are you coming to the auditions?"

"Maybe, are you?"

"Of course."

"Then definitely, let's go." We took the time walking to the auditorium, entering as the first person walked on stage. It was a guy named Ross Heart, and he started talking as me and Austin sat in the back row. I told Bri I had arrived, turned my phone off, and watched each person fail and succeed. My sister hadn't appeared yet, I was worried she had backed out until she walked on stage, wearing a soft pink skirt, light blue floral shirt, and pastel purple Vans. I gave her a thumbs up and a smile, knowing she'll ace it as along as she doesn't overthink it.

"Hi, my name is Brianna Sykes," she inhaled, " _Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain, I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days_

 _She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones, seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone..._ " Her voice was soft, her hands didn't twitch but she was paler than usual. After the last bar, she took a deep breath and showed off her famous smile, earning claps from the entire room. The stage guy came on and I glanced at Austin. "Your sister is fantastic. Can you sing like that?" I gave a nervous laugh.

"Not at all, honestly. She got the vocals from her dad. I only know how to play violin and make remixes and stuff." I said honestly.

"Still cool." He replied, standing up to stretch.

"Hey, Andi, your sister can sing!" Jesse called, walking up the ramp, "The Bellas will definitely pick her. See you at the party tonight?"

"Um, I don't think so..." Beca came up behind Jesse.

"You know the party is for initiation night, outsiders can't come, Jesse."

"But I c-" I cut him off.

"No, it's cool. I need to study for Mr. Coul's test. Just, watch out for Bri." I said, throwing them a small smile before exiting the room. Austin followed immediately.

"Don't bother with Beca, she's the jealous type." He said.

"I don't care who she is, or what type she is, or what she said Austin," I shrugged, "I honestly don't like parties. I would only go because Brianna would."

"Oh." Then he was silent the rest of the way to my dorm. I took a crumpled bill and, after a few attempts, bought a bag of fruit snacks, bidding Austin a see-you-later, and curled up in my bed. The auditions hadn't take all that long, there was ten minutes until my Advanced English began and I was already exhausted from today. Before I knew it, I was asleep until a knock sounded on my door.

"One sec," I mumbled, getting out my warm blankets to stop the stupid knocking. It was Jesse.

"Hey, sorry for bothering you. It's just, you weren't in any of my classes after the auditions and I thought it was because of what Beca s-"

"No, no. I didn't care that I couldn't come to the party if I even wanted to-and honestly, I don't- I just fell asleep. What time is it?"

"Like, nine p.m., I was heading to pick up Beca from her dorm and I was worried if you were avoiding me or something."

"I wasn't, sorry. Fuck, I slept way too long," I groaned, "At least I'll be wide awake to work." Jesse smiled.

"Well, I'll let you get what you need done. See you tomorrow, I'll make sure your sister doesn't get too drunk." He almost completely shut the door before I remembered something.

"Wait! Bri mentioned one of the judges for the Trebels was cute. I doubt it was you, who else was a judge?"

"She's talking about Benji. They were giving each other eyes after her performance." He said before disappearing. I shuffled back to bed, grabbing my laptop and opening up my latest commission. It was a Miley Cyrus and Demi Lovato mix, and I'll admit I was jamming out. It was finished in an hour, I sent a sample to the customer and shut my laptop only to open up my English book. I studied until 22:30 (10:30), sent Bri a check-up text, and completed the few questions the Economic teacher assigned. Bri texted me back saying she was fine, just hanging out with the guy she liked and keeping away from the drinking. I nodded at the message, putting everything away and turning off my lamp. It was 00:00 (midnight), I was nowhere near tired, and I had class at nine. After a few minutes deciding I couldn't sleep, I put on my cardigan and a pair of sweatpants to walk around campus. My pocket started vibrating, it was Bri.

"Andi, Andi, Jesse and Beca just had a huge, drunken fight and I think Jesse needs, uh, you. You know where the amphitheater is?" She sounded scared and I could hear yelling in the background.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec. What happened exactly?"

"I, um, don't know the very beginning but Jesse started yelling at Beca then it was a, uh, screaming match basically, and then she slapped him, like, really, really hard. The, most of the Bellas left with her but I'm with Benji, he's trying to calm down Jesse and he thought I should call you." I could hear the pain in the background now, the cursing and the voice of another guy trying to talk to Jesse.

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute." I hung up and sprinted the rest of the way, finding them at the top of the huge stone step/seats.

"Andi!" Bri hugged me, her bright blue eyes were huge and she glanced at the two guys.

"Hey, darling. It's going to be okay." I walked over to a guy with short, curly hair, and Jesse.

"You must be Andi, here, he's a bit of a mess." I crouched down to Jesse's defeated posture.

"Hey, you look like you need a friend," I smiled a little as he breathed out a laugh.

"Yeah, I figured you weren't asleep," he sniffed, "God, she drives me insane."

"Why did you yell at her, Jess?" I said carefully, trying not to make it sound like it was his fault.

"She, she was upset I tried to invite you to the party, then she called me a whore," he laughed, my shoulders dropped, "that's so weird. Like, who calls their a boyfriend a whore? Anyways, I was pretty drunk, so I didn't really mean to yell, I just wanted to say I could have friends, even ones of the opposite gender. She flipped shit, I don't know, it was stupid." He sniffed again, I gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry, mate," I felt like this was my fault, but I wasn't going to make it about me, "let's just get you to bed, you'll sleep on it and talk to her in the morning, okay?" Jesse nodded and I beckoned to Benji, we lifted him up and helped walk him to their dorm. I don't think I've ever seen a guy so vulnerable, so scared, not since my dad. After Jesse was secure and in bed, I left with Bri to my dorm. She shared a dorm with a girl named Stacie, who was a bit of a charva, but they were friendly. I explained my nonexistent roomie and what I was working on. It was one a.m. before I walked her to her dorm, I said goodnight and trekked to my room.


End file.
